Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon (ポケットモンスター ウルトラサン・ウルトラムーン, Poketto Monsutaa Urutora San & Urutora Muun) are two games of Generation VII and a reboot of the original Sun and Moon game. These new games features new forms of already known Pokémon, new Pokémon, new moves and new Z-Moves. New forms *Partner Cap Pikachu - -type Pokémon *Lycanroc Dusk Form - -type Pokémon *Dusk Mane Necrozma - / -type Pokémon *Dawn Wings Necrozma - / -type Pokémon *Ultra Necrozma - / -type Pokémon New features *Mantine Surf - The player character is able to surf on a Mantine to get to other islands while doing tricks and avoiding obstacles like rocks, Sharpedo and Tentacool. *Ultra Wormhole Traveling - With the help of Solgaleo/Lunala, the player character is able to travel through Ultra Wormholes to travel to different parts of Ultra Space. It has also been hinted that traveling through certain Ultra Wormholes may bring you to places that carry around Legendary Pokémon. *Alola Photo Club - Players are allowed to take photos with their Pokémon. This feature can also be used when a Pokémon evolves. *Totem Stickers - Players can find various Totem Stickers around certain islands. Collecting enough Totem Stickers will grant a certain Totem Pokémon, depending on the island and the version of the game. List of Totem Sticker Pokémon *Gumshoos - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Alolan Raticate - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Alolan Marowak - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Araquanid - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Lurantis - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Salazzle - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Vikavolt - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Togedemaru - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Kommo-o - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) *Ribombee - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) *Mimikyu - / New moves *Mind Blown - -type Move. It's the signature move of Blacephalon. *Photon Geyser - -type Move. It's the new signature moves for Necrozma, Dusk Mane Necrozma and Dawn Wings Necrozma can use it too. Even Ultra-Necrozma has the ability to use it. *Plasma Fists - -type Move. It's the signature move of Zeraora. New Z-Moves *Clangorous Soulblaze - -type Z-Move exclusive for a Kommo-o holding a Kommonium Z and learning Clanging Scales. *Splintered Stormshards - -type Z-Move exclusive for a Lycanroc holding Lycanium Z and learning Stone Edge (All Lycanroc forms are able to use this Z-Move). *Searing Sunraze Smash - -type Z-Move exclusive for Solgaleo and Dusk Mane Necrozoma holding a Solganium Z and learning Sunsteel Strike. *Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom - -type Z-Move exclusive for Lunala and Dawn Wings Necrozma holding a Lunalium Z and learning Moongeist Beam. *Let's Snuggle Forever - -type Z-Move exclusive for Mimikyu holding a Mimikium Z and learning Play Rough. *Light That Burns the Sky - -type Z-Move exclusive for Ultra Necrozma holding a Ultranecrozium Z and learning Photon Geyser. New Pokémon *Poipole - type Ultra Beast. *Naganadel - / type Ultra Beast. *Stakataka - / type Ultra Beast. *Blacephalon - / type Ultra Beast. *Zeraora - type Mythical Pokémon. Trivia *This is the last main series Pokémon installment to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. *All of the Legendary Pokémon made an appearance in this game. *Every new Pokémon introduced in these games is weak to the -type. Gallery Category:Generation VII Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games